


There's a ghost, and it knows what I know.

by pinkplumcake



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkplumcake/pseuds/pinkplumcake
Summary: “Avevi ragione,” dice un giorno Silver, dopo essersi presentato davanti alla sua porta in una giornata di primavera.Lo dice così, con un’alzata di spalle, appoggiato con le spalle al muro di una locanda.





	There's a ghost, and it knows what I know.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt _Rimpianto_ @ [COWT #8](http://www.landedifandom.net/cowt8-minisito/), [maridichallenge](http://www.landedifandom.net/).  
>  Titolo da _The Ocean_ dei Manchester Orchestra.

“Avevi ragione,” dice un giorno Silver, dopo essersi presentato davanti alla sua porta in una giornata di primavera.  
Lo dice così, con un’alzata di spalle, appoggiato con le spalle al muro di una locanda.

 

 

James lo ha incontrato qualche giorno prima.  
Si è presentato davanti alla piccola casa che divideva con Thomas, così simile a quella di Miranda a Nassau. Ma questa ha un giardino più grande, quasi nessuno si avvicina al limitare della sua proprietà, manca la sabbia e la polvere che volano ogni giorno insieme al vento, e il caldo umido dell’estate.

Silver aveva sbattuto le palpebre e socchiuso appena le labbra, quando Flint aveva aperto il portone di legno, come se non si aspettasse che qualcuno sarebbe davvero venuto ad aprirgli.  
Per un istante a James è mancato il fiato in gola. Poi ha sospirato, le nocche delle mani che quasi diventavano bianche stringendo il legno sfaldato tra le dita.  
Erano due fantasmi spaventati dal loro riflesso allo specchio.

Non ha detto nulla a Thomas, quella sera. E nemmeno la sera seguente.  
La notte, a letto mentre lui leggeva un libro davanti alla luce fioca della candela, James ha sentito il suo sguardo perforargli la schiena. Ma Thomas è rimasto in silenzio, a guardarlo e aspettare, e James ha sentito il cuore sprofondargli nel petto quando si è reso conto di non riuscire a dire ad alta voce tutto quello che gli passava per la testa, quando si è sorpreso a pensare che _Thomas non avrebbe capito_.  
Si è ritrovato spesso a prendere in mano il brandello di foglio che Silver gli aveva lasciato dopo che James gli aveva chiuso la porta davanti al viso con un rumore sordo, per impedirgli di parlare; a rigirarselo tra le dita e poi spingerlo in fondo alle tasche, senza riuscire a buttarlo nel camino.  
_Alloggio alla locanda_ , aveva scritto solamente.

Dopo una settimana, James decide di andare a cercarlo.

La stanza è grigia e polverosa, l’aria che ristagna di fumo e umidità nonostante l’inverno e la luce fredda delle lampade a olio che non riusciva a illuminarla tutta.  
Silver è seduto davanti a un piatto di minestra fredda e un boccale di birra che ormai è solo schiuma, intento ad osservare il tavolo in mezzo alla sala, dove una partita a carte sta per degenerare in rissa.

“Sei venuto,” dice quando James si siede di fronte a lui, le labbra che si piegano in un piccolo sorriso e la mano che fa segno all’oste di portare di nuovo da bere.  
James sospira, il sonno che ha perso in queste giornate che pesa sulle sue spalle come un masso.  
“Perché sei qui?”  
“Avevi ragione,” gli dice, la schiena storta, tutta appoggiata al muro grigio, e lo sguardo che sfiora appena quello di James. _Avevi ragione_ , dice, e James non sente nulla. Non riesce a trovare rivalsa, o rabbia, o malinconia dentro di se; solo stanchezza.

“Perché sei venuto qui?” sputa fuori allora, cercando di parlargli sopra, perché sembra più facile. La rabbia almeno la conosce bene, ancora ricorda come gestirla.  
“Perché…” Silver sospira, portandosi il cucchiaio alla bocca e guardandolo negli occhi davvero per la prima volta da quando è entrato. “Dove altro sarei potuto andare?”

C’è il rumore dei canti degli uomini ubriachi a pochi tavoli di distanza, e il fumo che alleggia sopra le loro teste, ma James è quasi sicuro che non sia quello a fargli venire voglia di alzarsi e uscire fuori, per riuscire a respirare ancora.  
Si passa una mano sul viso, prende lunghi respiri, ma poi Silver è di nuovo di fianco a lui, e l’aria non basta più.

“Sono mesi che Madi ormai non riesce più a guardarmi più in faccia,” mormora, la mano lasciata a mezzaria, senza riuscire a sfiorarlo, la bocca impastata da quelle parole che James ha pronunciato quando intorno a loro c’era solo il verde umido delle piante e uno scrigno sottoterra. “Almeno la tua rabbia sarebbe stata… qualcosa.”  
James ispira dal naso, i polmoni che sembrano troppo piccoli per contenere abbastanza aria per non smettere di respirare, “smettila,” dice ma Silver scuote la testa.  
“Sono qui, guardami” sussurra. “Rimarrò qui per un’ora, o per una settimana, o per un anno… Sono qui.”

“Avevi ragione,” sussurra un’ultima volta, la voce che gli muore in gola, e James sente la vista diventare opaca dalla rabbia. Pensa a Ulisse con il suo remo, e a quelle parole mormorate tra l’umidità di quell’isola dimenticata dal Signore, e si spinge in avanti, finchè la sua bocca non sfiora quella di Silver.

Ci sono le onde del mare in quel bacio, tutto rabbia e denti, detriti alla deriva e la polvere da sparo di una guerra che non è scoppiata ma ha fatto comunque male.  
E poi c’è Thomas, e il fatto che anche se ormai si era allontanato abbastanza dalla costa, il peso di quel remo gli piegava ancora la schiena.  
Aveva passato tutta la vita a fare la guerra al mondo, ma continuava comunque a cercare la spada foderata al suo fianco, come un arto che si ha perso ma che ancora prude.  
Aveva passato tutta la vita a fare la guerra e, per tutta la vita, la guerra aveva fatto ciò che lui era diventato.

Forse aveva sbagliato a pensare di essere arrivato, forse il suo destino era continuare a camminare verso un entroterra che non sarebbe mai arrivato.

Silver allontana il viso quel tanto che basta per posarlo contro la sua fronte, “voglio tornare a prenderlo,” dice, le parole sottili che gli scivolano sulle labbra, e James chiude gli occhi e fa un passo indietro.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://pinkplumcake.tumblr.com/) \- [twitter](https://twitter.com/pinkplumcake)


End file.
